Marley e Cullens
by L.A.Gaga
Summary: Renesmee sonhava com um amigo de quatro patas,mas quando seu desejo foi realizado,as coisas não sairam como o esperado.
1. Chapter 1

Introdução

Renesmee tinha 5 anos,mas a mentalidade de uma garota de 12 que ela queria era um amigo de quatro patas,não importava a espé quando seus pais realizam o seu desejo,as coisas não saem como o planejado.


	2. Decisão

**Capitulo 1 – Pedido**

Narrado por Renesmee

Acordei de repente, depois me arrependi. Queria voltar a sonhar. Deitei de novo e coloquei a coberta sobre a cabeça.

"Nada disso." meu pai disse, entrando no meu quarto.

"Mais 5 minutos, por favor." eu pedi, encarando-o. Ele apenas negou com a cabeça. Bufei.

"Faltam dois dias para o seu aniversário." ele me lembrou.

"Nada de festas." eu lembrei.

"Ok, mas você não disse o que quer ganhar." ele me lembrou. Me sentei na cama e o encarei.

"Ok, vou me decidir hoje e depois anuncio." eu disse.

"Tudo bem." ele saiu do meu quarto.

Depois de me arrumar fui até a casa dos meus avós, onde todos estavam reunidos, me esperando.

"Bom dia." eu disse.

"Bom dia."

Depois de cumprimentar a todos, vi que faltava um membro da família.

"Onde está o Emmett?" perguntei.

"Estou aqui!" Emmett disse, parando do meu lado, me assustando.

"Hey, não faz mais isso." eu pedi. Ele riu.

"Já decidiu o seu presente?" ele perguntou. Pensei um pouco antes de responder.

"Acho que sim." eu sorri.

"Algo que envolva paintball?" ele perguntou, esperançoso.

"Talvez." eu disse, rindo. Tio Emmett adorava paintball, principalmente quando ele acertava as roupas de grife da tia Alice ou o meu cabelo.

"Nem pense nisso." tia Alice disse.

Como toda manhã, tomei meu café da manhã humano e depois esperei que meu lobisomem preferido (leia Jacob Black) aparecer. Ele tinha dito que iria me levar pra dar uma volta em La Push, e eu adorava aquelas voltas. Sempre pulávamos do penhasco ou ele me ensinava a andar de moto.

Não demorou muito para que ele aparecesse. Como de costume, estava apenas com uma bermuda jeans e um sorriso no rosto.

"Hey, Nessie." ele disse, chegando perto de mim.

"Hey, Jake." eu disse, também me aproximando.

Ouvi um rosnado dentro de casa. Jacob riu.

"Vem, antes que o seu pai me mate. De novo." Jake disse.

"Ok. Vamos apostar que eu chego primeiro?" eu disse, o desafiando.

"Só nos seus sonhos." ele disse, depois começou a correr, junto comigo.

* * *

Ficamos na praia conversando, como sempre. Hoje o dia estava claro e quente, o que era bem raro. Algumas pessoas estavam surfando e outras apenas estavam sentadas na areia, olhando o horizonte.

"Já decidiu o que vai querer de aniversário?" ele disse, e eu riu.

"Você também teme festas? Deve ser mal de família." ele observou.

"Não é isso." me defendi. "Eu ainda não escolhi o que eu quero. Todos os anos eu sempre sabia, mas esse está difícil. Não consigo encontrar nada..." parei de falar quando vi a cena na minha frente.

Uma garota loira de uns 14 anos estava correndo com uma vareta na mão. Atrás dela uma cadela branca a seguia, feliz da vida. A menina parou e começou a sacudir a vareta. A cadela não desviava o olhar.

"Vá pegar, garota!" a menina disse, e jogou a vareta na direção oposta. A cadela correu até a vareta e a pegou no ar. Depois veio correndo até a dona e entregou a vareta toda babada, mas mesmo assim a menina estava feliz.

"Muito bem, garota!" a menina murmurava, fazendo carrinho na cachorra.

"Nessie?" Jacob perguntou pela décima vez.

"Que foi?" perguntei mal humorada.

"Hey, calminha. Por que você ficou olhando aquela garota?" ele perguntou curioso.

"Nada." eu menti, mas ele percebeu.

"Conta." ele pediu, me encarando.

"Não é nada demais. É que eu..." eu parei, tento uma idéia. "Hey, já sei o que vou pedir de aniversário." eu disse feliz.

"E o que é?" Jacob perguntou.

"Um cachorro." eu disse feliz.

N.A.: Beem, tá aqui,espero que favor deixem reviews se gostou ou odiou. ENJOY ;D

N/B: Maaais uma fanfic da Lari *-* haha Espero que gostem dessa fanfic, qualquer erro avisem a autora que ela me avisa. Enjooooy ;* Guta.


	3. Chapter 3

N.A.: Desculpe a demora,mas sem reviews eu vou parar de postar!Se eu não receber pelo menos 1 que seja eu paro.  
Boa leitura! 

Depois de passar uma tarde convencendo meus pais de que eu já tinha idade pra cuidar de um cachorro, fui escolher o filhote. Decidi que Jake iria comigo para fazer surpresa para os meus familiares. Fomos até uma pequena fazenda em La Push onde estavam doando filhotes de diversas raças.

"E se ele acabar virando lanche?" Jake perguntou. Estávamos no seu carro quase chegando na fazenda.

"Cala boca, Jake. Não vai acontecer isso." eu disse.

"Pode acontecer." ele disse, me encarando.

"Pode, mas não vai." eu disse, firme.

Ele riu.

"Coloca muita fé neles. Devia colocar em mim." ele disse, parando na frente da fazenda.

"Pensarei nisso." eu disse, abrindo a porta do carro.

O lugar era bem bonito. Uma pequena casa ao fundo, bem simples e um celeiro, de onde saiu um homem que veio até nós. Ele estava usando um macacão jeans bem sujo e uma blusa vermelha embaixo.

"Deve ser a senhorita Cullen." ele disse, estendendo a mão.

"Sim, eu mesma. Deve ser o senhor Mason." eu apertei a sua mão.

"Sim. Venha, acabei de alimentar os filhotes. Vai adorar conhecê-los. Já podem ser levados pra casa, pois pararam de mamar há uma semana e já comem ração. Todos vacinados." ele tagarelou.

Apenas afirmei com a cabeça, o segundo. Ele nos levara para um pequeno curral, onde tinha muita palha empilhada em volta. No centro, 6 filhotes de diferentes raças. Notei que 3 eram Poodles, 2 eram Filas Brasileiros e um era labrador.

"Entre, entre." Mason disse, abrindo a porta do celeiro. "Fique a vontade e escolha o seu filhote." Ou aquele cara é simpático demais... ou estava louco pra se livrar dos filhotes. Acho que a segundo opção é melhor.

Entrei no celeiro junto com Jake. E nos agachamos perto dos filhotes, que vieram até nós. Bem, os Poodle não vieram.

"Ok, qual deles?" Jake me perguntou.

"Ah, não sei. Amei cada um." confessei. Todos eram tão lindinhos.

"Escolhe o que mais gostou de você." ele disse, fazendo carinho na cabeça do labrador. Olhei bem para aquele filhote, e ele olhou pra mim também, vindo até mim como um raio, pulando no meu colo e lambendo meu rosto.

"Hey, amigo." eu brinquei, tentando tirar o filhote de perto de mim, mas não consegui.

"Acho que esse ai gostou de você." Jake disse, rindo.

O pequeno filhote olhou pra ele por um momento, depois pulou no seu colo, lambendo seu rosto.

"É, ele que ir embora." Jake disse, tentando segurar o filhote.

"Ok, vai ser esse." eu puxei o filhote, colocando-o no colo.

"Então, vai ser esse rapazinho ai?" Mason perguntou.

"Sim, vai." eu disse, bem feliz.

"Bem, então eu..." Mason parou de falar quando ouviu um barulho alto. Parecia ser de alguma coisa quebrando.

Eu não vi o que era. Só vi o enorme labrador amarelo correndo com alguma coisa da boca.

"Volte aqui, Sammy Boy!" Mason gritou, correndo atrás do cachorro. "Até mais!" ele disse, se despedindo.

Jake não disse nada por um momento, depois me puxou para o carro.

"Nessie, acho que conhecemos o pai do filhotinho." ele disse baixinho.

Antes de ir pra casa fui até La Push. Depois de apresentar o 'mascote' da matilha, como Jake disse, para todos, fiquei na casa de Emily. Os garotos tinham ido resolver algumas coisas do conselho, então resolvi esperar.

O filhote se comportou bem.

Depois que chegamos em La Push, ele farejou todos os garotos, todos os lugares e tudo que via. Tive que pará-lo quando ele saiu correndo feito um louco pra casa de Emily, que,claro, adorou o visitante,como todos os outros.

"Então, ele já tem nome?" Emily perguntou, enquanto fazia alguma coisa na cozinha. Eu estava lá, segurando o 'senhor farejador' e conversando com ela.

"Ainda não." eu confessei. "Já pensei em alguns, mas não me decido." o filhote acabou escapando. Tentei ir atrás dele, mas desisti.

"Tudo bem, desde que ele não faça nada no tapete." Emily disse, rindo.

"Ele não vai fazer isso. Tomara." tentei encontrá-lo, mas ele saiu de vista.

Meio segundo depois ele voltou com um CD na boca.

"Hey, garoto." eu o peguei no colo, tirando o CD da sua boca.

"Não sabia que ouvia Bob Marley." eu disse a Emily, mas o filhote ouviu também, pois ele ficou me encarando.

"É um CD velho, nem ouço mais Bob Marley." quando Emily disse o nome do cantor, o filhote olhou pra ela.

"Acho que ele gostou de Bob Marley." eu disse, fazendo com que ele olhasse pra mim.

"Bob." eu o chamei, mas ele me ignorou.

"Marley." eu chamei de novo, e dessa vez ele olhou, vindo lamber o meu rosto.

"Acho que vai ser Marley." Emily disse.

"É, acho que sim." eu concordei.

Depois que os garotos chegaram e devoraram os cookies que Emily fez, Jake me levou pra casa.

Durante o caminho Marley ficou no banco de trás, muito ocupado brincando com o cinto.

Quando fui pegá-lo, vi que o cinto de segurança estava todo mastigado. Fingi que não vi isso.

"Ah que lindo!" Alice disse, chegando perto de mim e puxando Marley do meu colo.

"Alice, não assuste o cachorrinho." eu pedi. Mas Marley já estava bem íntimo com Alice, pois começou a lamber o seu rosto.

"Marley?" meu pai perguntou, chegando perto de mim como todos os outros.

"Ele que escolheu." eu disse, me lembrando da cena

"Hey, me deixe ver esse filhote." Emmett disse, puxando Marley dos braços de Esme.

O filhote não reagiu, apenas encarou Emmett por um longo tempo. Só depois percebi o que ele estava fazendo.

"Ah, pelo amor de Deus!" Emmett disse, soltando o filhote. Por pouco eu não conseguia segurá-lo.

"Quem mandou assustá-lo, Emmett." eu disse. "O pobrezinho ficou com medo." eu expliquei.

"Mas ele não precisava fazer xixi em mim!" ele disse, indo para o seu quarto.

O resto da noite foi tranquilo, o que foi estranho de uma forma. O filhote correu pela sala, brincando com todos. Depois de um tempo Jake teve que ir, e a medida que o tempo passava eu ficava com sono.

Quando eu estava voltando pra casa com meus pais e Marley, uma chuva forte começou a cair, mas ela mal nos tocou.

"Ok, Nessie,ele vai dormir aqui na sala." meu pai disse, entrando em casa. Vi que já tinha um pequeno espaço com jornal e uma caminha bem fofa pra ele, além das tigelas de comida e água.

"Ah, por que não no meu quarto?" eu perguntei, fazendo minha cara de 'coitadinha'.

"Achamos que ele teria mais espaço aqui." ele disse.

"Ah, ok." eu concordei, soltando-o no chão. Ele logo correu pela sala, pulando no sofá e atacando uma almofada.

"Hey, Marley!" eu gritei, e ele me olhou, depois voltou a morder a almofada.

Fui até ele e puxei a almofada, mas ele não quis soltar. Fui levantando a almofada cada vez mais, mas ele não largava de jeito nenhum.

"Marley!" eu gritei, e ai ele soltou, caindo no sofá. Depois de se sacudir, tentou pegar a almofada, pulando feito louco.

Eu a levantei bem alto, mas não por crueldade. Eu queria preservar as almofadas.

Mas ele era esperto. Ele começou a puxar a minha blusa, e quando eu fui pará-lo, ele aproveitou e pulou na almofada, a levando pela casa.

"Segura ele, pai!" eu disse quando Marley estava embaixo das suas pernas. Mas nem meu pai conseguiu pegá-lo, pois ele correu em volta da minha mãe, e eles acabaram se atrapalhando.

Ok, aquele filhote tinha alguma coisa. Ele era mais rápido que vampiros!

Quando consegui pegá-lo, a almofada estava em péssimo estado.

O peguei e coloquei no seu cantinho, onde tinha uma grade em volta.

"Vai ficar aí, senhor destruidor. Eu vou dormir." eu disse, deixando o resto da almofada com ele.

Fui dormir, pois mal me aquentava em pé. Praticamente desabei na cama, me cobrindo e logo pegando no sono.

Era meia noite quando eu ouvi um uivo de partir o coração. Era de puro desespero.

Eu senti que era Marley, não sei como, pois eu ainda estava meio sonolenta.

Pulei da cama, quase caindo, e fui até a sala, onde Marley estava. Encima do sofá.

Um trovão soou, e Marley uivou vindo pra perto de mim. Ele estava tremendo muito.

Peguei ele no colo, abraçando-o forte.

"Hey, está tudo bem, Marley. Vem, vamos dormir." eu disse, indo pro meu quarto.

Peguei um cobertor e coloquei sobre ele, deixando-o do meu lado.

Me deitei e puxei outro cobertor, mas não precisei. Marley já tinha saído de perto do seu cobertor e deitado no meu travesseiro.

Bufei. Ok, tudo bem.

Coloquei a cabeça em uma parte do travesseiro.

Quando eu ia dormir, ouvi um som estranho.

"Oh, Marley, por favor, me diz que isso não foi um pum." eu pedi.

Na manhã seguinte eu senti alguma coisa molhada passar no meu rosto. Abri um olho devagar, vendo o filhotinho encima de mim. Peguei-o, me levantando.  
"Marley, bom dia." eu disse. Quando olhei pro resto do quarto, paralisando ao ver a cena. Muitas penas estavam no chão, assim como restos de travesseiros triturados.  
"Meu Deus." minha mãe disse. Ela estava parada do lado de fora do quarto junto com papai.  
"Marley, você está perdido." eu pensei. Meu pai me olhou, afirmando com a cabeça.  
Depois de me arrumar e limpar meu quarto da melhor maneira possível, fui colocar comida pro Marley. Ele estava na cozinha, segurando sua tigela com a boca.  
"Calminha, garoto." eu disse, colocando o saco de ração no chão. Peguei a tigela dele e coloquei no chão. Mas antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ele saltou sobre o saco, derramando muita ração no chão. Ele começou a 'nadar' naquela ração, comendo-a rapidamente.  
"Você vai limpar isso." meu pai avisou.  
"Eu sei." eu disse, puxando o saco de ração onde Marley já estava.  
"Vou te triturar e fazer de ração se não se comportar!" eu ameacei. Ele abaixou a cabeça e as orelhas.  
"Hey, garoto, é brincadeira!" eu disse, pegando-o no colo. Ele logo se animou, abanando a cauda e tentando lamber meu rosto.

"Adestramento?" perguntei.  
"Sim, ter que adestrar essa ferinha." Jasper disse, com Marley no colo.  
Vi que Marley estava muito interessado em roer alguma coisa no braço de Jasper, mas Alice viu primeiro.  
Ela puxou o filhote de perto,vendo a pulseira do relógio toda destruída.  
"Opa." eu disse, tentando sair de fininho.  
"Opa nada. Me deve um relógio novo." Jasper disse, mas eu vi que era brincadeira.  
Emmett desceu feito uma bala pela escada, pegando o filhote e puxando meu braço.  
O segui, confusa.  
Chegamos no quarto dele, onde ele me entregou um papel. Nele estava escrito:  
'Se esse filhote gosta de couro e de estragar tudo, acho que seria legal colocarmos ele no closet da Alice. Já que você está aqui ela não vai ver o futuro, então vamos logo.'  
Eu amava os planos de Emmett, mas aquilo era suicídio! Ela pior que enfrentar todos os Volturi juntos.  
Abri a boca para avisá-lo, mas ele já tinha levado Marley para o closet de Alice.  
E falando nela...  
"Hey, o que o Emmett queria?" ela me perguntou. Seu olhar era assassino. Meu coração disparou de medo.  
"Nada." forcei a palavra a sair.  
"Então por que está suando tanto assim e seu coração está desregulado.  
"Eh...por causa desse seu olhar. Tia, se eu não soubesse que você era controlada, eu estaria correndo agora." eu disse, tentando manter a calma.  
Pelo menos isso a distraiu.  
"Oh, Nessie, desculpe. Não quis te assustar." Ela disse, me abraçando.  
"Ok, tia, mas não faça de novo." eu disse, me sentindo mal por ter metido pra ela.  
Um barulho de algo caindo no chão me assustou. Vinha do quarto de Alice.  
"EMMETT CULLEN!" Ela gritou, soltando sua Alice interior. Parecia que duas mechas do seu cabelo formavam chifres e que fogo saia de seus olhos.  
Sai da frente, sem saber se eu ia salvar meu filhotinho ou esperar que tia Alice não matasse o Tio Emmett.  
Ela foi até seu quarto, empurrando a porta ao entrar. A porta bateu violentamente na parede.  
Meu Deus, ajude o Marley.  
Meio segundo depois, ouvi um grito. Na verdade, todos na casa devem ter ouvido, além de todos de Forks e de La Push. Nunca ouvi um grito tão alto.  
"!" minha tia gritou. Ouvi outro estrondo, depois vi tio Emmett sendo arrastado por Alice, que estava com um olhar assassino.  
Emmett me entregou Marley, que estava em seus braços. Peguei ele,vendo que ele tremia. Na sua boca, uma etiqueta estava presa.  
Puxei a etiqueta, analisando-a. A etiqueta era do D&G.  
Fui até o closet de Alice, vendo que vários sapatos estavam mordidos. Algumas mordidas não era de Marley, e sim de Emmett. Algumas peças de roupa também estava no chão.  
Marley tentou sair do meu colo, de olho nas roupas.  
"Melhor não fazer isso." eu avisei, saindo do quarto. 

"Sério?" Jake perguntou, tentando controlar o riso.  
"Exatamente. Depois que Alice libertou sua 'Alice interior', ela puxou Emmett pra fora de casa, arrancou as mãos dele e depois colocou fogo no Jeep. Nunca a vi tão nervosa." eu disse. Jake tinha vindo me ver e agora estávamos sentados no gramado na frente da mansão, ignorando uma Alice furiosa lá dentro, que estava ligando para várias lojas, procurando os sapatos exclusivos perdidos, não tendo muito sucesso.  
Emmett ligava para concessionárias, procurando o mesmo modelo do seu Jeep, mas não tendo sucesso também.  
"Vamos dar uma volta?" ele perguntou. "A estilo Jake." eu sabia o que isso significava. Desde pequena eu adorava correr pela floresta nas costas de Jacob na forma de lobo. Era ótimo.  
"Sim.P reciso caçar urgentemente. Vou deixar Marley com meus pais, já que essa casa parece estar em guerra." eu disse me levantando e indo até Marley, que mastigava um pequeno osso que Emmett tinha dado a ele pelo 'bom trabalho'.  
Peguei o filhote, logo o levando pra casa dos meus pais. Vendo que eles não estavam lá, deixei o filhote sozinho com comida e água de sobra.  
"Não faça nada que vá se arrepender." eu avisei, fechando a porta.  
Vi Jake já na forma de lobo me esperando.  
Rapidamente pulei em suas costas e segurei firme em seu pelo.  
Ele saltou, indo pra frente, ganhando velocidade em poucos segundos.

Atravessamos a floresta rapidamente, mas eu queria mais.  
Coloquei a mão na testa de Jake, o mostrando que era pra ir mais rápido. Ele latiu, correndo mais rápido. Cada vez mais eu pedia pra ele ir mais rápido. Era como um teste, eu vendo até onde Jake podia ir.  
Fomos até a fronteira do Canadá, onde achei vários cervos. Depois de me alimentar, voltamos pra casa.  
A alguns metros de casa, ouvi alguns latidos perto de nós.  
Logo depois, vi Marley correndo até mim, latindo furiosamente para Jake.  
Ouvi Jake rir, da sua maneira.  
Desci de Jake, indo até Marley.  
"Calma, menino, ele não vai te machucar." eu disse, pegando-o e chegando perto de Jake.  
Marley ficou quieto, apenas farejou o pelo de Jake, que se divertia.  
Quando Marley desceu do meu colo, Jake latiu pra ele. O pobrezinho pulou pra trás, assustado. Depois começou a latir mais ainda.  
"Tia Rosalie vai gostar de saber isso." eu comentei, rindo. 


	4. Teste de gravidez

Marley era o filhote mais feliz do mundo. Eu percebi isso depois de algumas semanas que ele estava em casa. Ele comia muito mais do que um filhote comum. Além do fato que ele devorava a comida em poucos segundos.  
Ele se tornou o mais novo indesejável número 1 do quarto da Alice. Toda vez que Marley estava na casa dos meus avós, ela o monitorava, checando que ele estivesse bem longe do seu closed.  
Rosalie adorou o fato que Marley odiava Jake na forma de lobo. Ela usava isso a seu favor toda vez que podia.  
"Esse filhote tem bom senso." ela dizia. "Devia mordê-lo, Marley. Ele é um cachorro malvado." ela dizia olhando pra Marley, que balançava a cauda e latia animado.  
Marley era muito animado, mas muito mesmo. Ele amava sair correndo com coisas da casa na boca, e depois mastigar essa coisa até virar algo todo mastigado e cheio de baba.  
O mais incrível era que ele não se cansava. Ele corria da minha casa até a casa dos meus avós em poucos minutos e não ficava cansado.  
"Esse cachorro realmente é um vampiro." Carlisle disse um dia.  
Fiquei pensando nisso por um bom tempo. Realmente Marley não era comum.  
Aproveitei a folga de Carlisle do hospital e pedi que ele me esperasse em seu escritório. Peguei Marley e fui pra lá.  
Coloquei Marley sobre sua escrivaninha e disse:  
"Analise ele, vô. Ele não é normal." eu disse.  
Carlisle sorriu, segurando o riso. Eu sei, parece bizarro. Mas não era bizarro. Era sobrenatural.  
"Nessie, não tem nada de errado com ele, acredite em mim. Ele é um filhote cheio de energia, só isso." ele disse, fazendo carinho nele.  
"Mas, vô, junte os fatos: ele come feito um louco, não gosta do Jake na forma de lobo, corre muito rápido, destruiu 3 sapatos caros da tia Alice em segundos! Ele é um vampiro de quatro patas!" Carlisle riu.  
"Eu diria que ele foi feito pra ser um Cullen." ele disse. "Não se preocupe, Ness. Não sou formado em veterinária, mas posso garantir que ele não tem problema nenhum. Ele só precisa ser adestrado, mas ele está muito novo ainda." ele disse. Marley salto da escrivaninha, correndo pelo escritório.  
"Ok. Obrigada, vô." eu agradeci.  
"Por nada, Ness." ele disse, indo pegar Marley que tinha começado a roer a perna da escrivaninha."

Fui pra La Push com Jake e Marley depois disso.

Ao chegar à casa de Emily, vi que Sue também estava lá, e que as duas estavam... estranhas.  
"Preciso conversar com o Sam. Ele está na casa do Paul. Já volto." Jake disse, saindo do carro.  
"Ok." falei, sabendo que ele tinha me ouvido.  
Desci do carro, indo até elas.  
"Hey, Nessie." Emily disse, me abraçando.  
"Emily." eu disse. A soltei, indo abraçar Sue.  
"Você não para de crescer, garota." Sue disse, se afastando de mim  
"Acho que não." eu falei.  
Ela olhou pra baixo, vendo Marley tentar roer a corrente que eu usei pra segurá-lo.  
"Esse é o mascote da matilha?" ela perguntou.  
"Sim. Diz oi, Marley." Marley olhou pra Sue, depois pulou nela,balançando a cauda frenética.  
"Oi, Marley!" ela disse, brincando com ele. Percebi que Emily estava mais tensa do que o normal.  
"Hey, Emily, você está bem?" perguntei, encarando-a.  
"Sim." ela garantiu.  
Sue olhou pra ela e riu.  
"Calma, Emily. O resultado do teste deve sair daqui a pouco. Se acalme." Sue disse.  
"Teste de gravidez?" perguntei, encarando Emily. Ela sorriu, afirmando com a cabeça.  
"Wow." eu disse, chocada. Nunca tinha passado pela minha cabeça que Emily um dia seria mãe.  
As duas riram.  
"Vai passar um dia por isso, Nessie." Sue disse. "E ai vai se lembrar de nós duas."  
"Acho que não." eu disse, as fazendo rir. Eu não me imaginava mãe. Já tinha me imaginado irmã, caso meus pais adotassem, mas nunca mãe.  
Emily mal se aquentava. Marley notou que ela estava aditada, então começou a puxar a saia dela com os dentes.  
"Marley!" eu disse, puxando sua corrente, mas ele não me obedeceu.  
Emily riu, se sentando e brincando com ele. Isso a fez ficar mais calma. Mas eu sabia que ela estava igual ao Marley por dentro.

Emily foi ver o resultado sozinha. Eu e Sue a esperamos na sala. Até Marley estava quieto.  
Emily veio até nós devagar com o teste nas mãos. Sua expressão era inexpressível.  
"Emily?" eu perguntei,querendo saber logo o resultado.  
"Acho que Sam vai ter que comprar um berço." ela disse, deixando o sorriso que estava escondendo aparecer.  
Sue a abraçou.  
"Parabéns, Emily!" ela disse. Fui até Emily e a abracei também.  
"Hey, parabéns por que?" Sam perguntou, entrando na casa junto com Jake.  
Emily me soltou e pulou em Sam, o beijando. Ele parecia confuso, mas a beijou de volta.  
Jake veio até mim, também confuso.  
Eu apenas sorri.  
"Vai ter que comprar um berço, Sam." Emily disse. Demorou alguns segundos para que Sam entendesse.  
Sam sorri de orelha a orelha ao perceber.  
"Meu Deus..." ele disse, olhando pra barriga de Emily, colocando as mãos lá. Não sei se ele sentiu alguma coisa, mas sei que ele e Emily sentiram. Uma alegria enorme. E não precisava ser o Tio Jasper pra saber. Eles se abraçaram, ambos sorrindo.  
Jake passou o braço em volta de mim.  
"Parece que você vai ser substituída." ele comentou baixinho.  
"Não me importo." eu disse, ainda olhando o casal apaixonado que comemorava.  
Senti algo nas minhas pra baixo e vi que era a cauda de Marley. Olhei pra ele, vendo o teste de gravidez na sua boca.  
Peguei Marley no colo, tirando o teste da sua boca. Ele estava mastigado e babado.  
"Melhor não comer isso." eu avisei.

"Emily grávida?" Tia Alice perguntou quando eu abri a porta da casa dos meus avós.  
"Pai, era pra ser surpresa." eu falei, olhando pra ele.  
Ele estava no piano junto com minha mãe.  
"Desculpe. Sua tia arrancou de mim." ele disse.  
Marley correu até o meu pai, pulando no seu colo e colocando as patas no piano.

"Quem está grávida?" Rosalie perguntou, chegando de repente ao lado de Emmett.  
"Emily." eu disse.  
"Mais um lobinho pra matilha." Emmett disse.  
"Tio!" eu adverti.  
"Que foi? É verdade." ele disse, se fazendo de .  
"Ah,que lindo! Quem sabe a Emily não me deixa fazer o chá de bebê dela? Tomara que ela aceite." Alice disse.  
"Tia, calma" eu disse pra Alice. "Pelo que eu entendi, a Emily ta grávida faz só algumas semanas. Vai ter muito tempo ainda pra planejar o chá de bebê dela." eu disse.  
Meu pai riu.  
"Já está planejado, Nessie. Não tem como controlar a sua tia." ele disse.  
Nós rimos. Era realmente impossível controlá-la.

N.A.: Desculpem esse capítulo ser curtinho,mas eu to meio sem inspiração =P  
Bem,espero que tenham gostado.  
Monster kissed ;*  
P.S.: Aceito sugestões de nomes para o filinho(a) do Sam.


End file.
